


Take Me Instead

by Cora_knight_of_breath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caged Animals, Homestuck AU, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora_knight_of_breath/pseuds/Cora_knight_of_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I met him a few years after my dad died. I had been spending months trying to find a way to save others like me, and then I found him. He was in a cage, all alone. He probably was going to be put to death if I didn't find him. A lot of experiments were on the death list at the time.<br/>We grew close as we spent time together in my house. We fell in love, and we ended up engaged. It was perfect. I was so happy! Life was finally turning good again.<br/>But then they figured out I was hiding him...</p><p>[WARNING: INTENSE SADSTUCK AND JOHNDAVE FEELS.<br/>You've been warned.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Instead

_I met him a few years after my dad died. I had been spending months trying to find a way to save others like me, and then I found him. He was in a cage, all alone. He probably was going to be put to death if I didn't find him. A lot of experiments were on the death list at the time.  
We grew close as we spent time together in my house. We fell in love, and we ended up engaged. It was perfect. I was so happy! Life was finally turning good again.  
But then they figured out I was hiding him...  
As the son of a scientist, I was safe...the scientist had simply reclaimed me. But he was raised by his brother, who was also an experiment..._  
  
  
  
"Dave!" I scream as they pull his arms behind his back, a large set of arms holding me back. "Let him go!"  
I think for a moment that I see tears on his cheeks as they pulled us apart. In his eyes I saw all his hope, and it was draining away.  
"No!" I shout. "He deserves to be free! It's not fair!"  
I see him mouth words that just make my entire body go cold.  
 _I love you._  
"No!" The tears are pouring down my cheeks like waterfalls. "Take me instead! I've lived longer than any experiment has! Please! I'm valuable research!"  
I see his eyes go wide. His eyes stare into mine. His voice was cracks when he speaks. "John, no..."  
The director cuts him off, though. "You're saying you'd rather give up your freedom than watch us take this boy?"  
I nod. "Yeah. That's right."  
The director smirks. "Get rid of the crown. Get the dove boy."  
I don't fight as the rip off my jacket, checking to make sure my wings are there. They bind them to my back with black cord and throw me into a black van. I watch with a sad smile as Dave struggles to strand, barely able to run after the van for a few feet as it speeds away. He keeps running and running, as if he'll be able to catch up.   
When we get to the science facility, Dave is long gone. They throw me into a cage, smiling cruelly. "I hope you realize we were doing it to spare him from his expiration."  
I nod. "I-I know."  
The director smirks. "Then why trade?"  
"I-I wouldn't have outlived him..."  
He grabs me by the head, turning me so he can see the date. "Tomorrow, huh?"  
I nod. "I can't even fly anymore..."  
He smirks. "Good. We need feathers for our next experiment set."  
My eyes widen as they grab my shoulders. I feel a strong set of arms seizing my wings and pulling. I let out a scream of pure agony as they tear from my back. My screams echo throughout the building, and all I feel is a throbbing in my back. I watch a girl with black hair and sad green eyes come in with bandages, but I soon black out from pain.  
  
  
  
  
 _When I awake, I'm in a park. I am confused, unaware of where I am. My body feels numb. I am vaguely aware of a blond haired boy looking at me with concerned red eyes._  
"John?"  
Tears escape from my blue eyes. "Dave..."  
He smiles, hugging me. I am vaguely aware of the feeling of his chin hitting my shoulder as he talks.  
"I-I can't hear you...M-My ears are buzz-" My voice fails as the sentence reaches its end.  
He pulls away, eyes wide. "John..."  
"Th-They took my wi-" I continue best I can, my voice failing again.  
"John, no..."  
"I-I'm sorry, Da-"  
"John, no, don't tell me...please-"  
"I'm expiri-"  
Tears leak down his cheeks.  
"I lo-"  
I don't know what happens next because everything goes black at that point...


End file.
